Bloody Life
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sequel 2Blood Stained. Atemu is a vampire and has to find Yugi. Now the head vampire of Domino and his younger sister are involved. A reincarnation comes back and a boy who is in the wrong place and time might be that reincarnation Atemu is hoping for.yao
1. Information

Rea: ok this is the sequel to Blood Stained

**Rea: ok this is the sequel to Blood Stained…here's the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Bloody Life**

**Prologue/Info**

**Yugi Mutou is 21, he trusts very few people since he has started having awkward dreams about being a half-vampire prince of Lower Egypt. He had dreamed also, that he was engaged to the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt. Yugi is currently looking for a good job. That's when he meets a mysterious and strange man owing ****K****aiba ****C****orporation. Yugi is stationed to work with a man who he barely sees…at first. **

**Amethyst eyes, black hair tipped with violet and blonde bangs that shape his face. **

**Atemu Aka (aka means bloody): 22 and a full vampire. He is looking for his lost love Yugi…he has all of his memories. Atemu was born a vampire but no one knows how. Since his parents were wealthy and died in a car crash when he was 19 he gets to live in their or now his mansion. Atemu has never lost control over his thirst but he did once and regrets it…some what. He works with and for Seto. He has been working with Seto for 10years **

**Crimson yet mixed in with black eyes, they turn completely black when thirst and/or feeding. Pitch black hair tipped with crimson while golden bangs shape his face with pale crystal white skin. **

**Sato: 22, brown hair, green eyes**

**not much is known about him because he disappeared, missing for 10+ years and proclaimed dead.**

••••**Seto Ketsueki: 22, info will develop later. **

•••**He has silky brown hair, crystal sapphire eyes, shimmering pale white skin, and owner of KC.**

**••****Eyes turn dark hazy blue when thirsty and/or feeding. **

**•****Keeps his last name but everyone recognizes him as Kaiba. **

◘◘◘**Kokoro Koubashii: 23, pale white skin, silvery hair, and yellow eyes.**

** He is the h****ead vampire of Domino. **

○○○**Kairi Koubashii: 21, pale complexion, silvery hair, and bright ruby eyes.**

**Kokoro's younger human sister.**

**Kari Shinsei: 21, pale complexion, silvery hair, and bright ruby eyes.**

**Yugi's best friend.**

**Detests Seto**


	2. 1: The Incident

Rea: ok this is officially the first chapter of the sequel of Blood Stained, Bloody Life

Rea: ok this is officially the first chapter of the sequel of Blood Stained, Bloody Life. Ok well I hope yall like it. Yugi isn't going to be in it for a few chapters but that's how it's going to have to be. Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Kairi and Kokoro Koubashii

Bloody Life

Chapter 1: The Incident

(Atemu POV) Year: 1976

My name is Atemu Aka. I am 22 and finally a full vampire. When I lived in Egypt and was Pharaoh my prince, my love, was half-vampire. I can remember all my memories and they haunt me so. My parents left me a house, a mansion, when they died in a car wreck. I was born a vampire but I aged till I became 22 then I stopped aging. I've never lost control over anything…and I don't wish to start now.

Today I went to the park, bad idea. I stay in the back, though, beyond a clearing of trees. No one has dared to venture out here besides me. That's when I caught site of a boy with brown hair. Our eyes locked but I looked away first. I begin to panic so I decide to hide in some bushes. I watch as the boy begins to sprint through the clearing. He threw his arms in front of his face and ran toward this very clearing. I watched intently as he stepped into the middle of the clearing, palms toward my direction. His lower arms were covered with scratches from the branches. The scraps slowly seeped out blood. It began to fall down his arm and drip off his fingertips. I try to control my thirst but it's overwhelming. That's when I lost all control I had left.

I pounce on the poor boy and bare my fangs. He seemed to be in a frozen fright and panic. I take that as an advantage; I pull up one of his wrists and bite down on it. "S-Stop, P-Please!" He whimpers. I don't know why or how I got control back but I pulled away and stood up. I could tell by the horrific expression on the boy's face that the vampire venom is spreading like wildfire. He was about to scream until I placed my hand firmly over his mouth. "How could I do this? What have I done?" I questioned myself out loud. With my hand still firmly over his mouth, I pick the boy up in my arms and left.

Thank goodness for inhuman speed, otherwise I don't know how I would have accomplished my task; running swiftly to my mansion. Then I took the boy up to a barren room, well except for a bed of course. I restrained his hand and feet and left him alone. What hurt me the most is when I left I looked at the boy one last time. He struggled against the restraints, his hair a mess, and his bright emerald eyes pleading for death…that would never come.

After three days I climbed three flights of stairs and went into the room I kept the boy in. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. As I began undoing the restraints I questioned him, "What is your name and when were you born?" He now glares at me with icy blue eyes, "Sato, October 31, 1954. You?" I chuckle lightly, "Atemu Aka, March 18, 1954."

I threw the restraints to the corner of the room and he stood up. I noticed, immediately, the height difference. "You still look like you're in a great deal of pain, Sato." The glare Sato gave me intensified, "Why did you do this to me you…you bloodsucker!" I waved my hands in front of me, "No, I didn't mean to. I've never lost control. I get mine from the hospital, the stuff they don't use, and the old blood that is left around. Or I drink animal blood." Sato's facial expression turned to worry, "What are you going to do to me? What happens next?" I sigh, "You're going to become a new person. I was going to do this next plan myself but I'll let you do that since you need to get your own place to stay." He looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?" My smile enhances, "Your new name will be Seto Ketsueki, I'll get you all the certificates and records you need." Sato now Seto still looked puzzled, "What about your 'plan'?" "Let's get food then talk."


	3. 2: Plan in Motion

Bloody Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Kairi and Kokoro Koubashii**

**Bloody Life**

**Chapter 2: Plan in Motion**

**Both Atemu and Seto sat across from each other in the library. They ate breakfast and planned on getting to work immediately. Dressed in black leather pants and a crimson shirt sat Atemu, typing away on his typewriter. While Seto dressed in black pants and a pale blue shirt, read through a book. Just then the door bell rang. Seto peered over his book, "Aren't you going to get that?" Still typing rapidly Atemu answers, "No, he's got a key and he can use it." Seto was about to ask who "he" was when a knock was heard on the library door. Atemu rolls his eyes, "Since when are you polite, Kokoro?" A young male with pale white skin, silvery hair, and piercing yellow eyes waltzes in to the room.**

"**Seto this is Kokoro, Kokoro this is my mistake." Kokoro walks over to the table and drops a vanilla folder on it. "There is your false identity, birth certificate, and much more." Seto picks up the folder and flips through it, "I wasn't born October 25." Dully Atemu answers again, "We can't let you keep Sato's birth date. That's when people get suspicious." Seto nods, "I get it…sorry." The door bell rings again. Seto groans, "Why the party?" Atemu ignores him and speaks to Kokoro, "Go get the door." Kokoro smirks, "Yes, your majesty." With that said the male was gone. Seto spoke up immediately, "Two questions." Atemu nods for him to continue. "Kokoro is a vampire right and when do I get to know the big plan?" Atemu finally smiles, "Yes he is a vampire and he has conquered Domino. In other words this is his territory. Once my guest gets here you will know about the plan."**

**Kokoro returns with a girl that has a pale complexion, silvery hair, and bright ruby eyes. Kokoro spoke up at once, "Alright newbie this is my ****human sister**** Kairi Koubashii, so no getting any ideas." Kairi left her older brother's side and walked over to Seto. She smiles, "It's nice to meet you…" Seto gently takes her hand, "My name is Seto," and gently kisses it. Kairi steps back and walks over to Atemu. "It's all set. Seto has an appointment with the head of Kaiba Corporation tomorrow. That's when I'll get him to sign the papers. All that needs to be done is to make an accident happen so the old guy dies..." She holds up a document, "It gives Seto the company." Atemu speaks up, "Then we have full access to every human records and locations. Once that is settled Kairi and I will take up jobs at KC while Kokoro takes a security job. Once Yugi is found Seto will give him a job, thus completing the plan." **

**Everyone nodded or said okay. Shortly after Kokoro and Kairi departed Atemu showed Seto to a room on the second floor. The walls were blood red with black carpet. The furnishings all had table cloths of black silk or crimson veils draped over them. The bed had crimson silky sheets with a medium size crimson comforter to top it. With Seto settled in his temporary room Atemu left to his. Atemu's room looked identical to Seto's temporary room.**

**The next morning everyone involved in the plan was found sitting around the dinning room table. Atemu sternly speaks, "Kokoro and I will be going out to handle some things. Kairi will go with Seto to make sure everything goes as planned." Kokoro quickly objects, "You can't send my sister out there with him!?" Atemu was about to speak when Kairi put her hand out silencing him, "Big brother, I'll be fine. Everyone knows you'll kill anyone if they hurt me." Kokoro sighed and accepted his sister's logical reason and nodded. With that said and done Kairi took Seto's hand and quickly left the mansion. Kokoro gritted his teeth, "Atemu, you really screwed up." Thinking he was doing a good job Atemu stared in disbelief. "What are you talking about? The plan is going accordingly. Kokoro stood and began for the door, "Are you coming or what?" Atemu sighed and left with him. He had no idea why he had always gone to Kokoro for anything.**

**Still faintly blushing Seto walked with Kairi to KC. The silence was unbearable for Seto, "So Kairi, you're human?" Kairi smiles up at him innocently, "Yep, but I'm not just a human, I can now perform simple spells like mind-control. But it only works on the weak minded." "That's a simple spell!?" Kairi nods, "The more advanced ones are way too difficult for me right now. Oh look we're here." Before them stood a towering building that seemed to reach the clouds. Kairi winks at Seto, "If all goes well I'll show you my secret hideout." Seto slowly nods and they go into the building and up to the secretary. After a few moments she tells the two that they may go up and see him now.**

**Kairi and Seto head to the top floor and walk into a spectacular room. But behind the desk in a brown leather chair sat Gozaburo Kaiba.**


	4. 3: The Catalyst

Ria: Ok this is the third chapter I hope you all enjoy it

Ria: Ok this is the third chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kairi and Kokoro Koubashii.

Bloody Life

Chapter 3: The Catalyst

Gozaburo Kaiba. Everyone flinched at that hated name. The man was getting old though. Gozaburo stood about six foot, gray hair, yellow eyes, and full of evil. "Come in and take and take a seat," Gozaburo sneered. Kairi and Seto sat down in the two brown leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk facing the evil man. Gozaburo flashed a wicked smile, "So, what is this all about?" Kairi smiled at him politely, "Sir, we have a proposition for you. This here is Seto." Gozaburo interrupts rudely, "Just tell me the proposition!" Seto bows his head slightly in respect, "I have come because the word is; you need an heir to your company." Gozaburo became instantly furious, "I-I w-will…!" He began to have a problem speaking. Seto shot a glance at Kairi. Kairi had her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated on something he could not see. That's when Gozaburo's eyes went blank and glazed over, "Hand me the documents." Kairi didn't move, so Seto picked up the documents and handed them to Gozaburo. In a daze, Gozaburo signed over the company to Seto Ketsueki.

Kairi released her hold on Gozaburo's mind once the papers were back in Seto's hands. Gozaburo, now with hazy yellow eyes, leaned back into the chair. Kairi led Seto out of the room. They stopped at the secretary and handed her a copy of the signed documents. Once outside Kairi stops, turns around, and looks up at Seto. "Since all went well, just follow me and I will show you my secret hideout." "But Kairi, shouldn't we get back to the house?" Seto questioned. "Are you really that afraid of my big bad vampire brother?" Kairi teased. Seto's voice faltered, "No, I'm not afraid."

Kairi smiled and grabbed his hand. She led them through the city and to the park. It was Saturday, so masses of little children scurried around playing numerous different games. But Kairi led Seto to the corner of the park. In that corner was an alcove of trees. The two sturdy trees at the entrance leaned into each other creating a natural over hang. Even though this area was left unattended it was still beautiful. Miscellaneous flowers bloomed, the grass, a soft green, was over grown, and the trees' branches hung inward as if they were protecting and shielding the alcove. "Isn't it miraculous?" Kairi exclaimed breath less. Seto smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

Kairi crossed over to the other side and sat down. While leaning on the tree she pats the ground next to her. Seto hesitantly strides over and sits down stiffly down next to her. Kairi lightly laughs, "You don't have to be so on guard. I'm not going to kill you." "But I might accidentally kill you." Seto quickly replied. "You wouldn't do that to me." She stated wearily. Seto shrugs, "You're right." Kairi seemed confused, "What do you mean; I'm right?" Seto smirks, "Yes, you are right. I could never harm such a beautiful and brilliant lady." Kairi blushes the color of a shocking pink. "You're just saying that." Kairi stated just above a whisper.

Kairi tilted her head up to look at Seto, while Seto relaxes and tilts his head down to look at her. Seto leans his head down further; to make sure she wanted it too. Kairi leans up so their lips meet in a soft kiss. They part and Kairi scoots into his lap, "I love you Seto." Seto barely had time to say it back when their lips met once more. Kairi linked her arms around Seto's neck while Seto linked his arms firmly around her waist, as to deepen the kiss.

After about twenty minutes of that they laid peacefully on the ground in each other's arms. But that's when Kairi suddenly sat up. Seto looked at her in alarm, "What's wrong?" Kairi stood up and pulled Seto with her, "Seto, we need to get back. So Kokoro doesn't get suspicious." Seto nodded and they hurriedly left back to Atemu's mansion.

PS. If you don't quite get it the catalyst is their love. It's the catalyst for what happens in the next chapter.


	5. 4: Last Wish

Ria: Hey, well here it is

**Ria: Hey, well here it is. The next chapter is up and ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kairi and Kokoro Koubashii.**

**Bloody Life**

**Chapter 4: Last Wish**

**Seto and Kairi made it to the gate, of the mansion, in record time. Thinking no one would see the two lovers share one last kiss. As they broke apart the gate swung inward, opening. Kokoro was standing right before them. Atemu stood off to the side leaning against the gate since this was not his problem…yet. Irritated Kokoro shouted, "What is going on!" Seto steps in front of Kairi, "Something you cannot accept." Kokoro snarls and lungs at Seto. Kairi steps into the road while the two vampires hit the ground struggling. Seto was trying to just push Kokoro off while Kokoro was trying to rip Seto's throat out. Claws barely nicked Seto's neck. Seto then shoved Kokoro. Both stood back up ready to either attack or defend. Kairi backed up into the farthest lane and yelled, "Stop it Kokoro! I love him." Kokoro snarled at his younger sister, "You just met him! You can't be in love with him." "Well I am and there's nothing you can do about it." Kairi stated matter-of-factly. **

**That's when everything seemed to go in slow motion. Seto cried out, "Kairi, watch out!" But it was too late. The car hit Kairi at a high speed. She went across the top of the car and landed in the street. Seto instantly ran over to Kairi and cradled her small fragile and crumpled body. As sobs escaped Seto Kokoro stood frozen in fright. "Seto." The voice was small and weak but it was Kairi's. Within a second all three male vampires were around her listening intently. "Kokoro…do me…one last thing." Kairi paused frequently and her breaths shallow. Kokoro bent down to her side, "Yes?" It didn't sound rushed but it seemed that Kairi was indeed rushing to get all the words out. "Brother…protect…and help…Atemu and…Seto." Her chest rose and fell but sadly it didn't rise again.**

**Three days after Kairi died and was buried the three vampires sat around Atemu's dinning table. They had just finished lunch when Atemu decided step two of the plan should begin. Kokoro nodded, "Fine, I'll get one of my flunkies to go do the job and make it look like an accident." Kokoro stood and disappeared out of the room. Seto stood and began walking out of the room. Atemu spoke sharply, "Where are you going?" Seto turned around and glared at Atemu. His glare was full of ice and sadness. "Out," Was all Seto said before he was gone as well. Atemu just sighed heavily and shook his head. **

**A matter of minutes after Seto left Kokoro returned and stood in the doorway. Kokoro's tone was full of hate, "Where did that mistake of yours run off to?" "Seto left for a little while, that's all." Atemu reassured calmly. That night Atemu and Kokoro sat up planning. At night, about half past ten Seto came in. He went to walk straight up the stairs when Atemu called for him to sit down. Seto complied and sat down at the table. Atemu turns to Kokoro, "Has the 'accident' been planned?" Kokoro grins, "It's all set. Once the man goes up to his office and he's alone he accidentally falls out the glass windows." "Good, then it's all set," Atemu faces Seto, "What's wrong? Tell me and I can most likely help you." Seto glares at Atemu, "There's nothing you can do." "You are such a cry-baby," Kokoro growls, "You didn't lose your sister. You have no reason to be so cold." Seto slams his hands on the table and stands up. "You know what Kokoro, maybe you are to controlling. Just because you are the 'head' vampire ****here**** doesn't mean shit. Why don't you just kill me, huh?" Kokoro replies barely above a whisper, "Kairi told me to keep you safe. I honor her last wish."**

**After a few moments of silence Atemu coughs so that the two sorrow filled vampires look his way. "Ok Seto, Kokoro has a right to be that way because he lost his sister. Kokoro, Seto lost his lover. The losses are equally terrible so get over the hatred you both have." Atemu faces Seto, "Now Seto, tell me, have you had any dreams? I believe you figured out the concept that vampires can actually sleep."**


	6. 5: In Action

Rea: Okay I'm trying my best to get this out

Rea: Okay I'm trying my best to get this out…but good news is that I have chapters 6, 7, and 8 already typed up and ready to go. I don't want to keep you all waiting to long. But I will try to get one out every other day after 8 is out. I might post them tonight…idk…have to wait and find out I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…I do own Kokoro….and Kari

Bloody Life

Chapter 5: In Action

Seto frowned, "I keep seeing myself riding a horse. I'm looking for a vampire. Not to kill but to bring back to…you. So you can marry him. But the next thing I know everyone in this Egyptian Palace are dead, even you and that boy." "Good-night Atemu, Seto. I will be back tomorrow." Kokoro spoke politely then left. Atemu stood up and Seto sat down. Atemu looked at him confused, "Seto, we should get some rest as well." "There's more." Seto mumbled. Atemu sat back down, "Tell me what it was about." Without a pause Seto began but it was as if it wasn't Seto. "I'm standing on the balcony. My cousin, you have been dead for five years," Seto glances at Atemu then continues on. "I'm not angry or sad anymore. I have her. My beautiful flower…Kari. She gave me an heir but died. I can't and couldn't live without her. I got ill and died only six long terrorizing years later. Cousin, she will be born again…and she's bringing Yugi."

Atemu was scared and confused. Seto shook his head and turned to Atemu, "What just happened?" Atemu shrugged and stood up. Seto got up and walked behind Atemu as he went to his room. After making sure Atemu was in bed Seto retired as well. That night dreams- no memories swarmed in both vampires' heads as they slept.

Seto woke up and got his "breakfast". Then he headed into the living room where Atemu sat almost completely still. "Atemu, what's wrong?" Atemu turned his head to look at Seto then the couch. Seto went and sat down next to him. "I couldn't sleep." Atemu stated. "Why not?" Seto asked worriedly. Atemu sighed, "I keep reliving those horrid events. I'm just going to forget about finding Yugi." Seto's gaze snapped to Atemu, "You can't say that! Yugi and Kairi will be reborn. So quit your whining or I'll do it all on my own." "So are we having second doubts your highness?" A stealthy voice questioned.

Standing next to Seto's side of the couch is Kokoro. Atemu nodded his head 'yes'. Kokoro started his round of questions, "Do you still want to know if our plan worked? Plus, what's this about Kairi and Yugi being reborn?" Both Atemu and Seto look at each other. Atemu explains, "Yes I would like to know if the plan worked. About Yugi and Kairi…well we aren't sure yet." Kokoro nods understandingly. "The plan is a success there should be a messenger boy coming to tell Seto that he is to start today." Kokoro moves and sits in a chair, joining the quiet tension.

A knock from the front door alerted the three male vampires. Atemu got up and went to the door. Kokoro and Seto watched and listened intently. But Atemu was already walking back into the room. "Let's go. The messenger boy is waiting to leave with us." The three males leave with the boy. The ride to KC was long for the boys. But once they got there everything and everyone was in the commotion. When the boy, Seto, Atemu, and Kokoro stepped out a woman came over to them. Seto recognized her as Gozaburo's secretary. The secretary immediately turned to Seto once she saw him. "I hope you're ready to start working today. Follow me." Was all she said before the small group went into the building and up to Gozaburo's office.

Over the next ten years everything went fine. That is till Seto found new birth records…of Kairi and Yugi. Seto called up Atemu and Kokoro to his office, since they were still on duty. Only looking at the sheet he wrote it down on, Seto began feeding the two new information. "Yugi Mutou was born June 4, 1986. Kari Shinsei was born April 17, 1986." Seto meets their questioning faces. "Listen, this may be them or maybe it won't But I'm keeping tabs on them whether you both like it or not." Knowing Seto would do what he wanted to both Atemu and Kokoro nodded.


	7. 6: Tension

Yami Rea: Okay well here is the next chapter of Bloody Life

Yami Rea: Okay well here is the next chapter of Bloody Life. I hope you all like it. I worked very hard and if it wasn't for my Hikari's devoted interest in the story I may have given up on this one. So enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Kokoro and Kari.

Bloody Life

Chapter 6: Tension

2008

It was another boring day at K.C. (a.k.a. Kaiba Corp.). That is for everyone except Seto Ketsueki Kaiba. Seto has been expecting a new worker…but not just any worker. The boy's name is Yugi Mutou, age 21, and the reincarnation of Atemu's lover. Seto had given Atemu a job that would force Yugi to work in the same office as Atemu. Seto and Atemu told Kokoro he didn't have to work and could live with Seto, much to Seto's dislike. Kokoro ended up keeping his job as head of security and, much to his dislike as well, living with Seto in his mansion.

The secretary had rung in a few minutes ago saying Yugi had arrived. A knock came to his door and he look up, "Come in." With granted admission the small boy entered. Yugi looked as he did in his dreams of his past. Yugi walked over and sat down in the chair across from Seto. Seto nods to Yugi acknowledging him, "When can you start?" Yugi stuttered out his answer, "Tomorrow…" Seto seemed confused, "Why not today?" Yugi was taken back, "Because my friends are downstairs in your lobby waiting to celebrate with me." The unusual smile comes to Seto's lips, "I would like to meet them." Surprised Yugi nodded.

Yugi led Seto down to the lobby to meet his friends. Yugi turned to Seto, "The blond is Joey, then Tristan, then Anzu, and Ryo, and Kari." Seto's eyes shined, Kari looked just as she had many, many years ago. Yugi continued to talk, "Guys this is Mr. Kaiba…what do you think Mr. Kaiba." Seto walked over to Joey, "If you don't mind me saying. This one is a mutt." Joey growled. Seto continued down the line describing Tristan as a bone-head, Anzu as a tramp, and Ryo as too innocent for his own good. Seto cupped Kari's chin, "…And you're the most beautiful flower I have ever seen." Kari jerked away and slapped Seto across the face. Kari shouted at Seto, "How dare you insult my friends…" Her tone softens, "But you are very sweet to say those things about me." Seto smirks, "I only speak the truth." Kari rolls her eyes, "Well you have another thing coming if you think you can insult my friends then try to hook up with me!"

Kari's hand meets Seto's cheek again and she runs off. Yugi yelled after her, "Kari!" Yugi turned to his friends, "Go after her please?" Yugi's friends took off after Kari. Seto's hand lifted to his reddened cheek and mumbles to himself, "She's so different…yet just the same." Yugi turned to Seto, "I apologize Mr. Kaiba." Seto held up his hand, thus silencing Yugi. Seto smiles, "Go with your friends. But be here at 8 A.M. sharp. When you arrive ask for Atemu." Yugi nods and leaves.

Seto returned to his office and within a few minutes Atemu and Kokoro stood before him. Kokoro slams his fists on the desk, "How dare you act like that around my-." Seto smirks, "Were you going to say sister? Well she's not so get over it!" Seto stands up as well and continues to yelling, "So don't even say to stay away from her. I'll do what I want." Kokoro growls, "Well I am older than you and with a snap of my fingers I could have you dead." Silent tears stung Kokoro's eyes, "If it wasn't for you…my sister would still be alive!" Atemu sighs, "Now stop that Kokoro that's not fair at all. It's not Seto's fault in the least bit." Kokoro glares at Atemu, "You're right. It's your fault Atemu! I'm going to make you hurt…just like you made me." Kokoro slugs Atemu in the jaw sending Atemu to the ground. Kokoro storms out. Atemu stand and heads for the door. "He won't hurt Yugi I swear. It's the least I can do," Seto says. Atemu turns back and faces Seto, "You need to calm down…I don't want to be rude…but you need to get over it too. She's back so embrace that. Either that or continue what you're doing and be a cold hearted bastard." Atemu walks out and slams the door. Seto sits back down and places his head in his hands, "What am I going to do?" He says to absolutely no one.

That night Seto went home not expecting Kokoro to be there. 'Damn…I don't want to do this,' Seto thought as he approached Kokoro. Kokoro sat in the living room with everything off except the lights were dimmed. Seto took a deep breath, "Kokoro, I-." Kokoro slammed Seto into the floor. "Don't say a word," Kokoro hissed. Seto began to open his mouth but Kokoro pulled out a silver hand gun and placed it ready to fire at Seto's throat. "Listen smart-ass, this gun may not kill you put it will hurt like hell. I talked to Atemu. You're right she's no my blood sister…But I will still protect her with my life. You hurt her and you will be twelve feet under." Kokoro stood and helped Seto up then put his gun away. "Kokoro?" "What do you want? Me to shoot you?" Kokoro smirks. Seto just shook his head, "Why did you say twelve feet?" "Six feet under is such a cliché," Kokoro laughs. The silvered hair vampire turns and leaves to his room who is soon followed in suit by Seto.

That night Kokoro relived the night of his sister's death. Atemu relived his death. While Seto unfortunately relived both his losses of Emiko and his original love…a girl named Bakari.

A piercing scream echoed through out the house. Something was wrong and Kokoro intended on figuring it out. He raced down the hall to Seto's room. Kokoro barged into Seto's room to see him sitting up in his bed curled into a ball. The young vampire sat shaking with the sheets twisting around his form. Kokoro didn't want to approach Seto but he did. Kokoro cleared his throat, "Seto…we're going to be late." The young man looked up and nodded. Seto's eyes told Kokoro one thing, Seto was in a state of hopelessness.

After Seto finally got out of bed and he and Kokoro had their breakfast, they got in the limo and left for work. Once at the towering building Kokoro headed to his station while Seto took to his office. As he passes Atemu's office, which is next to his, Seto heard the faint voices of talking.

When Atemu had got to work at about 7:30 that morning Kokoro and Seto were no where to be found. Atemu shrugged it off and went to wait in the office Yugi and he would be sharing. Time had seemed to fly by; a small knock came to the door. Atemu took the honor in opening the door himself. In the doorway stood Yugi. Who Atemu had longed to see again. Atemu smiled down at Yugi, "It's nice to meet you Yugi. I'm Atemu." Yugi politely smiled back, "Nice to meet you too." Atemu explained what they would be doing and when their lunch break and all would be. After an hour or so of silence Atemu turned to Yugi who sat about six feet away. "Um…Yugi?" Yugi turned to Atemu acknowledging him and nodded for him to continue. So Atemu did, "Where are you going for your lunch break?" "Well if it's okay my friend Kari said she would bring me lunch." Atemu nodded, "Yeah that's fine…I…um…will be right back." Atemu stood and hastily walked out of the room. He made his way to Seto's office door and walked in, "Seto…?" He didn't even look up from the computer screen, "What do you need Atemu?" "Well, I just wanted to inform you that Kari is coming to drop Yugi's lunch off." That caught his attention. Seto looked up, "What's the plan?" Atemu quickly regretted he mentioned Kari. He thought for a moment then looked at his watch it was noon exactly. "Seto I need you to run to my house and get me something." Seto eyed him suspiciously, "What do I need to get?" "On the kitchen counter is a small red book," Atemu said a little too quickly. He was running out of time. Atemu quickly added in, "You owe me…So do it." Seto sighed, he hated when Atemu played the 'you owe me' card. Seto stood and walked out taking Atemu's house keys. Once Seto walked out and was a little ways off Atemu flipped out his cell phone.

Kokoro picked up his cell to see Atemu calling, "Hello? What do you need Atemu?" "Make sure Seto and Kari get on the same elevator…alone. Then stall them somehow. Be an evil mastermind…please?" Atemu pleaded. Kokoro sighs, "Fine," then clicks the phone shut. Kokoro turns to a monitor and sees Seto getting on an empty elevator, the middle one. Kokoro turns to a different monitor to see Kari walking down the hall to the elevators, from Yugi and Atemu's office. Kari presses the button and the middle elevator opens. She steps in and the doors quickly shut behind her. Kari turns to see none other than Seto in the same elevator.


	8. 7: Accident or Incident

Yami: Okay here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to get up but I forgot I wrote it

Yami: Okay here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kokoro and Kari.

Bloody Life

Chapter 7: Accident or Incident

After Kari left, Atemu walked into their shared office and sat down in his seat. But Atemu stood right back up and walked over to Yugi's seat. "How far did you get?" Atemu casually asked. "Pretty far, I think I'm getting in the hang of it," Yugi answers. Atemu goes to step forward to look onto the screen but trips over the wheel on the chair, which in turn causes the chair to tip over and send both to the floor. Yugi's amethyst eyes blink open to see crimson eyes hovering only an inch away. On the ground the two boys laid entangled with each other. Yugi proceeds to sit up but his head crashes into Atemu's which send Yugi's head back into the floor.

(A/N: 6 o'clock that morning was the last time Atemu drank his share of blood.)

Yugi's lip was busted open, only a small cut but the blood oozed out. Atemu could feel his teeth descending from his gums. Atemu quickly stood and helped Yugi up making sure not to smile or show his teeth at all. Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Well that was fun…and different." Atemu couldn't help but smile at Yugi's innocence. That's when Yugi made a run for the door.

The elevator had started downward then abruptly stopped. Kokoro's voice came over the speaker, "We are having a minor malfunction. Please don't panic. We'll have them up and running soon." Kari groans, "Oh, this is great." Seto glances at her, "What do you mean?" "As if you don't know, I'm stuck in a damn elevator with Mr. High and Mighty Kaiba." This time Seto groaned, "Don't call me that, please?" Kari smiled evilly, "What, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba-?" Seto took a step closer to Kari; he stood now in the middle of the elevator. Seto smirks, "Say it again and I'll take another step closer." "Alright Mr. Kaiba but I'm-." Kari quickly stopped once she realized what she said. Seto took another step and trapped Kari against the wall. They were close, but not enough to be touching. Seto sighs and plops down onto the floor, "Go to the other side and leave me alone." Kari sits down next to him, "What's wrong with you?" A sad smile creeps onto his face, "You remind me of someone." "Who?" "Someone that was close…she died." "Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it's not my place," Kari says. Seto laughs, "Maybe it should." Seto stands then helps her up.

The elevator jerks downward, sending them falling. Seto grabs Kari's arm to stop her from falling. He holds her against the wall but in his soft yet firm grip. The elevator kept passing floors which meant that the elevator was spiraling down and would crash. Seto knew he had to do something…but what? That's when he spotted the emergency hatch on the roof of the elevator. "Do you trust me?" Seto asks Kari. Kari shakes her head, "No…" "Please, I won't hurt you, promise," Seto pleaded. Kari nods, "Okay…get us out of here." Seto lets her go and opens the hatch. He climbs out then pulls Kari out with him. "I need you to hold on to me," Seto said. Kari complies, she wraps her arms around his neck and nods that she's ready. As they pass a floor Seto jumps and holds onto the edge of the ledge. "Kari, pull yourself up." She slowly grabs onto the ledge and shakily pulls herself to safety. Seto then pulls himself up, "Are you hurt at all?" Kari shakes her head no. Seto stands up and helps Kari up. But she screams and falls back to the ground.

Yugi was pretty quick for a human. But Atemu's a vampire. Atemu stood in front of the door. Yugi began backing away, "You…You're a vampire." Atemu walked toward Yugi. But Yugi yelled at him, "Stay away from me! I…I'm reporting this!" Yugi turned and started for the phone. But once again was intercepted. This time Atemu linked his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled them both to the floor. "Sorry Yugi but I can' let you do that." Atemu pinned Yugi to the floor and leaned in close to his face. Yugi squirmed trying to get away. That is till the door flew open and Kokoro walked in and shut the door behind him. Kokoro sighs, "Atemu, tell me the truth. Did he find out?" Atemu nods, "Yeah let's do it."

Yugi's eyes tripled in size when Kokoro kneeled down next to him and pulled out a needle with greenish liquid in it. The silvered hair man looked at Yugi, "Hold him down." Yugi began squirming even more till the contents of the needle emptied into his arm. Yugi began drifting into sleep. Atemu stood, "What's wrong Kokoro?" Kokoro sighs, "Seto should be here to chew my ass out." "What went wrong?" Atemu asked. Kokoro shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

It was determined that when they made the jump Kari had sprained her ankle some how. Seto opened the door and picked her up bridal style. "Thank you," Kari whispered. Seto just smiled and hit the elevator button. "Why are we getting back in an elevator?" Kari questioned. Seto smiles, "That elevator has been acting up. I forgot till now. The others are safe." Kari nods, "So where are you taking me?" Seto steps into the elevator, "To my office where I can fix you all up." Kari just accepts it and leans her head against his chest.

Seto carried Kari to his office and wrapped her ankle. She gratefully thanked Seto, "Thank you for saving my life. But work on the attitude, kay?" Seto smirks, "I will…" Kari leaves and Seto goes back to work, eagerly waiting to get off so he can talk to Atemu and Kokoro about the events.

Kokoro had left to finish his job. Atemu laid Yugi on the small love seat that was placed in the office. While Yugi slept Atemu cleaned everything up and finished both their work. About an hour before they all had to leave Yugi awoke to the sound of typing. Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked around, "What happened?" Atemu smiled and walked over to him, "You were showing me the work you had done when we fell to the floor. You hit your head and have been out cold." "It was all a dream," Yugi mumbled to himself. Atemu smirks and hands Yugi his things. "Now you get out of here. I did your work so you're not behind. So go home and rest." Yugi nods and leaves. Atemu quickly shut everything down and leaves to Seto's house, knowing an explanation is needed.


	9. 8: Feelings

Rea/Yami: Sorry it's taken a little time to get everything to this point

**Rea/Yami: Sorry it's taken a little time to get everything to this point. But I'm thinking…well…maybe Seto shouldn't be with Kari but…maybe a different person. But it's still a work in progress and you'll just have to wait to see. My little brother gave me an idea just now…so I've sort of decided. If you have any input let me know. Would love to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Kari and Kokoro.**

**Bloody Life**

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

**Seto, Kokoro, and Atemu all sat around the living room. Atemu sighs, "Kokoro had to tranquilize Yugi. Then an elevator crashed." Kokoro buts in, "When the elevator crashed and began plummeting I was with Atemu." Seto leans into the chair, "Then who did it?" "Well the only other person that was on duty in the control room was Bakura," Kokoro adds in. Seto stands, "I'm going to bed." Kokoro looks at Seto worriedly, "Are you feeling okay?" "Ya, just a little light headed," Seto weakly smiles and begins up the stairs. Kokoro turns to Atemu, 'He woke up screaming this morning." Atemu stands as well, "He should be fine." Atemu leaves and Kokoro heads off to bed too.**

**The next morning Kokoro awoke again to screaming. But this time when Kokoro went into Seto's room the scene was different. Seto lay in bed still asleep but squirming in the sheets. Kokoro rushes over and attempts to calm Seto down. But Seto would just scream and flail his arms. Kokoro whirls around and grabs Seto's cell and dials Atemu's number. The sleepy voice of Atemu answers the phone, "What's wrong Seto?" Kokoro rushes his words, "It's me Kokoro. Seto keeps screaming but won't wake up." The line goes dead and Kokoro sits on the computer chair. With Atemu's in human speed he shows up at Seto's room within a second. Atemu turns to Kokoro, "Do you know a vampire doctor that you can call?" Kokoro nods and dials a number.**

**The male vampire doctor stood tall at six foot. He has bright emerald eyes and long raven-black hair pulled back and tied into a braid. "How do things look Dr. Somi?" Atemu asked. Dr. Somi smiled kindly, "Please call me Matt." Kokoro walks back into the room with a small towel. Matt takes it and places it on Seto's forehead. Matt sighs, "I honestly don't know what's wrong. It's like he's in a come like state." Atemu snaps, "Well what do we do?" Matt's once bright green eyes fill with grief, "Take care of him till he wakes up. Just make sure he eats." Kokoro shakes the doctor's hand, "Thank you for coming out on such short notice." Matt smiles, "It's the least I can do. I will come back in the morning and night to check on him." Matt turns to shake Atemu's hand then leaves. "Kokoro, go to work I'll stay here and I'll call in sick," Atemu says. Kokoro crosses his arms, "No, I'll call in sick and go out and check everything." Atemu sighs and nods, "Okay. I'm going to run over to my house and grab some books." Both nod at each other then leave.**

**Yugi sat at his desk working when the phone rang. Yugi picked it up, "Hello, this is Yugi. How can I help you?" Atemu's voice came through the phone, "Yugi, I won't be able to come in today." Yugi was stunned, "Why not?" Atemu sighs through the phone, "Seto…err…Mr. Kaiba is sick and I'm taking care of the situation." Yugi searched his mind for an idea, "I can do your work today if you want." "No, it's fine…good-bye. See you tomorrow," Atemu says and hangs up.**

**Night had fallen and Kokoro had yet to return to Kaiba Mansion. Atemu sat at a desk, in Seto's room, reading a leather-bound book. The bedroom door creaked open and the silver haired man stepped inside. Kokoro walked over to Atemu and sat on the end of Seto's bed. Kokoro hangs his head, "I found nothing." Atemu marks his place in the book and sets it down. Atemu walks downstairs as the doorbell rings. Kokoro stands and walks over to Seto. The younger vampire lay in bed with a painful expression on his face. Kokoro sighs, "How can I protect you when I can't find the cause?" "Kokoro are you okay?" Atemu's soothing voice asks. Kokoro moves away and to the corner of the room, "Don't bother with me." Atemu moves aside and Matt walks over to Seto and leans down.**

**After ten excoriating minutes Matt turns to leave, "I can only identify one thing that could cause this…there is an ancient spell that has similar effects as this." Atemu's gaze snaps to the leather book on Seto's desk, "I should've known." Atemu rushes over to the desk and starts skimming the old book. Kokoro nods his thanks and Matt leaves. Kokoro walks over to Atemu and stands patiently. Atemu slams the book on the desk, "All I can do is track it or I can just reverse it." "Atemu, why don't you just reverse it then?" "It's not that easy I need certain ingredients." Kokoro nods, "Make me a list. I will head out first thing in the morning." The door bell's chiming sound erupts through the empty halls. Kokoro looks at his watch and back at Atemu, "It's only six p.m., I'll get it." Atemu sighs then stands and stretches. Kokoro walks back into the room, "Atemu we have visitors…Yugi and Kari are here." Atemu rubs the back of his head, "Well then bring them up." Kokoro turns and leaves to fetch the two.**

**Kokoro led Yugi and Kari up the stairs and to the door to Seto's room. Atemu steps out and smiles, "What a pleasant surprise." Yugi smiles back, "I just thought it might be nice to stop by for a second." Atemu grabs Yugi's hand, "Well I'll show you around a little." Atemu then pulls Yugi down the stairs leaving Kokoro and Kari. Kari bows slightly, "My name is Kari. It's nice to meet you." Kokoro bows back, "Mine is Kokoro." Kokoro goes to say more when a crash is heard in Seto's room. Before opening the door Kokoro turns back to Kari, "I'll be right back." Kokoro then walks in and shuts the door behind him.**

**Atemu led Yugi toward the living room. Both sat next to each other and they sat in silence. That is till Yugi turned to Atemu, "So…I did your work for you. That is since you had done mine the other day." Atemu smiles at Yugi, "Thank you Yugi…But can I ask you a question?" Yugi nods and Atemu continues, "Do you believe in fate and vampires?" Startled Yugi straightens, 'Yes, I believe in both…do you?" Atemu nods and winks, "You know Yugi; you are a very handsome young man." Yugi's gaze snaps from his hands to Atemu, "A-Are you trying to say something?" Atemu looks at the ceiling, "Ya I am…you're cute." Yugi blushes and goes to say something back when a crash is heard upstairs.**

**Kokoro walked in the room to see a lamp shattered on the ground and Seto sitting up in bed. Kokoro steps over the shattered lamp and kneels down on the bed next to Seto. Seto puts his head in his hands and whispers, "Why is this all going wrong?" Kokoro places his hand on Seto's shoulder, "What's all wrong?" "One out of three is that I can't see," Seto says as he looks up at Kokoro. For the first time Kokoro notices that Seto's ice blue eyes seem dull and void. Seto's voice snaps Kokoro out of his thoughts, "Kokoro…will you-." Seto is cut off as the door swings open. Atemu rushes over to them, "Kokoro is he alright?" Kokoro nods and Atemu sighs, relieved.**

**After Atemu had come in everything seemed to speed up. Atemu rushed Yugi and Kari out. It had also taken Seto and Kokoro twenty minutes to convince Atemu to leave everything to Kokoro. Atemu had agreed but said he would come over in the morning before he went to work. Now Seto sat up in bed with Kokoro sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "So why did you break the lamp?" Kokoro asks. Seto shrugs, "I didn't mean to. I woke up and…well if you woke up and everything was dark you would freak out too." Kokoro nods, "I guess you're right. So what were the other two things that are going wrong?" Seto frowns, "Well to be honest…my feelings for…Kari and…you, Kokoro."**


	10. 9: First Kiss

Yami/Rea: Well, I'm so glad I could get this chapter up

Yami/Rea: Well, I'm so glad I could get this chapter up. I have so many ideas I want to get out into the open. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I do own Kari and Kokoro.

Bloody Life

Chapter 9: First Kiss

Kokoro looks at Seto stunned. "Seto…what exactly do you mean?" Seto hangs his head, "Not to sure…but I want to find out soon." Kokoro stands, "Well get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to…help you okay?" Seto nods and Kokoro leaves and goes to bed. Seto sighs deeply and attempts to go to sleep.

The next morning is quiet when Kokoro gets up. The vampire yawned and got dressed for the long day ahead. When Kokoro walked into Seto's room he is surprised to see Seto up. Seto stood at the foot of his bed wearing dark blue jeans and a pair of socks, while he attempted to put on a black t-shirt. But Seto appeared to be having trouble getting the shirt on. So, Kokoro chuckled and walked over to Seto and helped him get the shirt on. Seto's cheeks tinted pink, "Thanks Kokoro, um...could you help me get downstairs without falling?" Kokoro appeared confused, "Why, you're not going to work?" Seto started to the door, "I know but I refuse to stay in here all day." Kokoro nodded, "Seto…a doctor who is a friend of mine will be here shortly. Just to let you know." Seto shrugs, "Are you going to help or not?" Kokoro couldn't help but laugh.

But things don't go quite as planned. Going down the stairs proved to be a difficult task because Seto had to move a little slower. As they neared the end Kokoro felt optimistic. That is till Seto missed a step. Seto fell into Kokoro and they tumbled to the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Kokoro groaned as he opened his eyes. A small blush crept onto Kokoro's face. As they had fallen Kokoro had attempted to catch Seto. But Seto ended up lying on top of Kokoro and wrapped in his arms. Embarrassed, Seto blushed as well, "S-Sorry about that." Just then the front door opened and Atemu appeared next to them. Atemu smirks, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Don't you two make a cute couple?" Both vampires' blushes deepened as they stood up. Kokoro coughed, "Atemu, it's not what you think." Atemu smirked again, "Then why do you both look like a couple of tomatoes?" Hoping to change the subject Seto spoke up, "Um…shouldn't we discuss this?" Kokoro and Atemu nodded and led Seto into the living room.

A few moments later Dr. Matt Somi came and looked over Seto's condition. Matt then pulls out a fine black ribbon. Matt speaks to Kokoro, "For the next three days Seto is to keep the ribbon on at all times. I'll give you two just in case." Kokoro nods and Matt ties the ribbon around Seto's eyes. Atemu speaks up, "But why are his eyes like that?" Matt shrugs, "I'm not to sure. Maybe it has something to do with what he experienced while in that condition…but it's not permanent." Seto sighs, "That's good…if you don't mind I'm going to get something to drink." Kokoro immediately stood and followed in suit. Both matt and Atemu stood and shook hands. Atemu sighs, "This is going to be a long three days." Matt chuckled and left. "Kokoro, Seto I'm leaving!" Atemu called. Kokoro's okay drifted to Atemu's ears and satisfied the vampire left.

Atemu stepped into his office to be greeted by a cheerful Yugi. Atemu eyes Yugi suspiciously, "What's going on?" Yugi smiles, "Nothing, why would you think that?" Yugi carelessly trips over the edge of the desk and Atemu runs over to catch him. They stand back up and Atemu chuckles, "You should be more careful." Yugi just smiles, "We should get to work." Suddenly Yugi looked up, "Atemu, would you like to go out to lunch with me?" Atemu smiles, "I would like that very much."

Seto walked out of the kitchen and began up the stairs. Knowing the mansion by heart Seto slipped into his room then into the adjoining bathroom. Seto turned the water on and slipped into a small bubble bath. While downstairs Kokoro put everything back in place. When Kokoro turned around he saw an empty chair where Seto use to be. Kokoro groaned and raced upstairs. Kokoro swung the bathroom door open to see Seto standing over the tub, turning the water off, with a towel around his waist. Seto's frame straightened and spun around, "Kokoro, is that you?" Without replying Kokoro slipped back out the door and sat on the floor by the now closed bedroom door. Kokoro's heartbeat raced…well you know…as he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. "Could it be that I'm falling for him?" Kokoro muttered to himself as he waited patiently for Seto to come out.

Seto walked back into his room. He had been sure that the presence was Kokoro. But he decided to not press the matter. After all he wasn't even sure how he felt about the older vampire. But there was one thing he did know…and it was that he needed to talk to Atemu and soon. Once again dressed Seto opened the dor and fell over Kokoro and into his lap. Kokoro gasped, "Sorry I guess I shouldn't have sat so close to the door." "Don't worry about it," Seto half-smiles. Kokoro slips his arms around Seto and picks him up bridal style. Automatically Seto threw his arms around Kokoro's neck, "What are you doing?" Kokoro smirks, "Well, so we don't tumble down the stairs, I'll carry you." Kokoro eased down the stairs and sat Seto on the living room couch with himself next to Seto.

Atemu and Yugi walked to the nearest burger place. After the food was ordered Atemu and Yugi sat in a booth across from each other. Yugi smiles softly, "So how's Mr. Kaiba doing?" Atemu leans back, "Good, he should be back Monday." Yugi nods and the waitress sets their food down in front of them. Once they finished Atemu and Yugi slowly began their walk back to work. Nearing the tall building Yugi began crossing the street. Atemu looked to see a car speeding toward them. Atemu dashed over to Yugi and pushes him over to the sidewalk and into an alley. Atemu held Yugi in his arms against the wall of the alley.

Yugi looks up at Atemu, "Thank you for saving me." Atemu smiles, "Don't worry about it." Yugi shakes his head, "No, I'm in your debt." Atemu leans his head down "Consider your debt paid," and captures Yugi's lips.

They had sat in silence for a good ten minutes. That is till the silence was to much to bear. Kokoro spoke up, "So what did you see while you were like that?" Seto sighs, "I knew you would ask. But if I tell you…you just might kill me." Kokoro chuckles, "I promise I won't." Seto rolls hi eyes and takes a deep breath, "I relived my life…well…err...my past life." Kokoro nods, "So, what did you find out?" Seto half-smiles, "Okay well to start Kari…whoever…wasn't my first choice. But I'll get to that in a minute. But you were there." Seto took another deep breath, "You had been there when it all happened and everyone died. I found you and…you did something to me before you died."

Kokoro sat there stunned as he absorbed all of the information. Kokoro blinked, "What did I do?" Before Kokoro could even register what Seto began to do, Seto's lips crashed into Kokoro's. As Seto pulled away Kokoro touched his lips, "Is that what I did?" Seto just nodded, "I know you probably want to hit me already, but I was in love with you back then…and I think I am now." Kokoro stared, "Stand…" Thinking he knew what was coming Seto stood as well as Kokoro. Kokoro then walked up to Seto.


	11. 10: Returned?

Yami/Rea: Okay well this is chapter 10 and as you all read in the last chapter

Yami/Rea: Okay well this is chapter 10 and as you all read in the last chapter…I've decided to take a different route with Kokoro and Seto. But it's now the question…what about Kari?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Kari and Kokoro.

Bloody Life

Chapter 10: Returned?

Atemu pulled away and left Yugi in a daze. "Wow…," Yugi mumbled. Atemu smirks, "Let's go back to work now." Yugi just nodded and they headed into the building. Neither spoke till it was time to leave work. Atemu still sat at his computer typing away when Yugi turned his off and walked over to him. Yugi looked at his shoes, "Um…Atemu…it's time to go home. Are you working late?" Atemu smiled up at Yugi and nodded. Yugi's cheeks tinted pink, "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi then leaned down and pecked Atemu's cheek then left in a hurry. Atemu smiled smugly to himself as he turned everything off and headed to make sure that Kokoro and Seto hadn't killed each other yet.

After Kokoro had walked up to Seto he had wound his arms around Seto's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting back down. "Come on, sit back down," Kokoro whispered. Kokoro sat at the end of the couch and Seto lay down with his head in Kokoro's lap. Hoping to catch the weather Kokoro clicked the TV on and turned to the weather channel. As the forecasts were displayed, soothing music played and not less then twenty minutes later Seto was asleep. As Kokoro flipped through channels he ran his fingers through Seto's hair. Once on a channel Kokoro thought, 'I wonder what Atemu will say? Maybe he has already impressed Yugi.'

A couple of hours later a knock came to the door. Atemu walked into the living room. "Well I think Yugi likes me, "Atemu says smugly. Kokoro smiles, "That's good to hear. Oh and this weekend will be beautiful. No clouds and no rain…just the moon." Atemu chuckles, "You get out to much. So where's Seto?" Kokoro smiles, "Right here on the couch. Told me a couple things." Atemu raises an eyebrow and sits in the armchair, "Really, so what is it?" A faint blush spreads over Kokoro's features, "Well to start Kari isn't who he has feelings for." Atemu just shrugs, "Okay so who is it?" Kokoro smiles, "Well it is me." Atemu nods understandingly, "Alright so how do you feel" Kokoro grins, "I love him. Is that wrong of me?" Atemu laughs and shakes his head no.

Seto's form sits up, "Wow, how long was I out?" Both Kokoro and Atemu laugh. Seto rolls his eyes, "Seriously, tell me. I can't see a clock you know. Sheesh sorry I got bored and fell asleep." Atemu stands, "It's around seven at night. Just wanted to stop by and let you both know that I'm grateful you both are helping." With that Atemu headed home. Seto sighs, "I'm hungry…or thirsty…or whatever. Mind lending a hand?" Kokoro chuckles, "S'Okay I got it."

The starless night is accompanied by a moon being shrouded by clouds. Atemu sighs deeply as he walks home. It is quiet yet still so loud. Atemu turned as he heard someone behind him. Seeing nothing he scoffed at himself and continued home at a humanly pace. That is till Atemu spun around and shouted, "Who's there!?" "Aw…Atemu…it's just me, Anzu," a voice said to his left. Atemu turned and crouched, ready to spring any moment. "What do you want?" Atemu hissed. Anzu takes a step back, "That's too bad that little Yugi had turned you into a vampire. We could have been something." "Anzu we could never be anything," Atemu growls. Anzu just smiles, "So how's Seto doing? Not that I care." Atemu stands straight, "You did that!" Anzu shakes her head no, making her shoulder length brown hair move with her. Atemu raises an eyebrow, "If you didn't then who did?" Anzu shrugs, "I don't know. But I need to go see Yugi. I need to talk to him about you!" But before she cloud move Atemu was gone.


	12. 11: Caught in the Middle

Yami: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out

**Yami: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out. I'm trying to make these a decent length. But I'm having problems with family and school. Plus the fact that two of my kitties are missing and my mom felt real bad and when she went into Jacksonville to my great aunt's house she brought home a baby boy kitty that looks like the two kitties I'm missing, combined. So I've been taking care of Tenshi, my new kitty. Also I've been getting sick very easily and school is wearing me down already. Thank you those who understand these chapters will be updated slowly. Those who don't understand…well too bad…**

**P.S. Oh ya, this story is going to be more centered on Seto. That is because Blood Stained was more about Yugi. But that doesn't mean Atemu and Yugi won't be involved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I do however own Kokoro and Kari.**

**Bloody Life**

**Chapter 11: Caught in the Middle**

**Atemu raced down the streets, glad that he is a vampire so he can get to Yugi quicker. Atemu got to Yugi's house and rang the doorbell. A light on the second floor of the small house flickers on and Atemu could hear soft footsteps coming to the door. The door opens and a groggy Yugi rubs at his eyes. Yugi yawns, "Atemu? What are you doing here, it's sleepy time?" Normally Atemu would chuckle at Yugi's word choice but tonight the circumstances are different. Atemu attempts to smile, "Are you home alone Yugi?" Yugi blinks, "Why wouldn't I be? Is something wrong?" Atemu bows his head, "Can I stay the night?" Yugi rubs the back of his head, "Um…sure." Yugi steps to the side and Atemu walks in. Yugi shuts the door behind him, "I'll show you to the guest room." Atemu simply nods and trails behind Yugi. Yugi goes up the stairs and shows Atemu to the guest room. Atemu quickly thanks Yugi and Yugi leaves back to his room.**

**The next morning Kokoro and Seto decide that going to work would be a good idea. The ride to K.C. had a peaceful silence. After they shared a small kiss they exited the limp and headed separate ways. On the way to his office Seto stopped at the secretary's desk. The raven-haired woman looks up, "Can I help you Mr. Kaiba?" Seto nods, "Yes can you tell Atemu that when he gets here I'd like to see him." The woman nods and Seto turns on his heels and heads into his office. Not less than five minutes later a solid knock came to the door. Not eve thinking who it would be Seto granted them entrance. A man of Atemu's age steps in and closes the door behind him. The man's chestnut eyes held only devious thoughts and his snow white hair fell down a little past his shoulders. Seto looks up from the computer screen. Seto glares at the man, "Tell me who are you and why you are here?" The man chuckles evilly, "Why Mr. CEO you invited me in. My name is of no essence to you." Seto growls and stands, "Then why are you here? No…wait, what about you just get out!" The man smirks, "Well I'm here to expose you for who you really are." Before Seto could react the man, using vampire movements, pulled out a gun and fired. **

**Yugi woke up the next morning and turned to the clock on the nightstand. Yugi sighs deeply, he is late for work and Atemu…well Yugi has no idea if Atemu is still in his house or not. But the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon got Yugi's attention for sure. Yugi urries down the stairs but dead stops when he hits the kitchen. Atemu stood at the stove flipping pancakes. Yugi cautiously begins backing out of the room. But before he could Atemu's voice swirled around him, "Come here Yugi. As to say thank you I made you breakfast." Yugi sighs and sits down at the table twidiling his thumbs. Atemu flips the stove off and walks over to Yugi with a plate full of food and a glass of orange juice. Atemu sits down across from Yugi. Yugi smiles as he eats, "This is really good thank- you. But why aren't you eating?" Atemu smirks, "Your welcome, and that's for me to know and you to seek out." Yugi sticks his tongue out playfully. The rest of breakfast finished in silence.**

**After the dishes were gone Yugi headed up the stairs, but he only got a few steps before Atemu had grabbed his wrist. Yugi turns around. "Yugi please don't go to work today. I have to leave but I'll be back in 20 minutes to pick you up," Atemu pleads. Yugi cocks his head to the side, "Why?" Atemu grins, "Like I said that's for me to know and you to find out." With that Atemu lets Yugi go and disappears out the door.**

**The security alarm buzzed noisily as red lights flashed all around him. Kokoro was running with human spead to get to Seto's office. Seto's secretary had phoned Kokoro saying she heard a gun shot. In response Kokoro had told her to stay out of the room. But Kokoro could only hope she complied. Just as Kokoro reaches the door banging and another gun shot is heard. Kokoro turns to the secretary, "Stay here and hide. Don't do anything until my say so." The frightened woman nods and Kokoro rushes into the room. The blood was splattered all over Seto's desk and it trailed over to the far corner in the back. The window smeared with blood and part of it was broken. Kokoro approaches the corner of the room and grimaces. Seto sat up in the corner bleeding from his chest and left leg. Kokoro snatches the long black trench coat off the back of a chair and wraps it around Seto's body before picking him up in his arms. The door slams shut and Kokoro spins around to see the guilty man.**

**Atemu had headed back to his home to have his breakfast and grab his car. It wasn't before long that Atemu was headed back to Yugi. Atemu pulls up in the driveway, gets out, and strides over to the door. After knocking and ringing the doorbell Yugi still hadn't answered the door. Atemu turns the doorknob to discover that it's unlocked. While being very cautious Atemu checks everywhere for Yugi. That's when Yugi's home phone rings. Knowing it has to be Anzu Atemu picks up the phone, "Hello?" Instead on the other end is a sweet English accent, "Atemu come to the lighthouse." The line goes dead and Atemu slams the phone down onto the receiver before heading out again.**

**Since it is only noon no tourists huddled around the light house. At the door stands an innocent boy, Yugi's age, with long white hair and gentle brown eyes. Atemu walks up to the boy and glares, "Where's Yugi?" The boy bows his head, "I don't know." Now planning on killing this boy, Atemu bares his fangs and hisses. Thus followed by a pounce, knocking them to the ground. Yugi runs out of some bushes, "Atemu, don't!" Atemu turns toward Yugi and Yugi freezes up completely. Yugi stares at Atemu with eyes the size of dinner plates.**

**Anzu laughs evilly as she walks up behind Yugi. Atemu stand up straight and moves to Yugi but Yugi cringes away. Anzu giggles, "Looks like your secret is out, Atemu. Yugi come to me, I'll protect you." Yugi glances at Anzu, "You knew about this?" Anzu giggles more, "Of course I knew. I am one like Atemu." Yugi's eyes double in size, "No…No, I'm getting out of here." Yugi turns and goes to run but Anzu runs after Yugi and grabs his wrist. Atemu stands up properly and takes a step toward Yugi. Anzu turns back at Atemu and hisses. Fear danced in both Atemu and Yugi's eyes. Anzu grins and raises her hand, thus revealing her claws. Anzu brings her claws down and cuts a nice long slit in the side of Yugi's throat. Atemu screams and launches at Anzu. Anzu jumps out of the way, grabs the white-haired boy, and leaves. Yugi falls to the ground and Atemu rushes over to him. Atemu picks Yugi up and rushes over to his home.**

**Kokoro growls, "Bakura, why did you do this?" Bakura snaps back, "It's none of your business. I'm just doing my job." Kokoro grimaces, "Let me leave Bakura. If you do I won't come after you." Bakura snorts, "Oh I believe that. But whatever go…he's dead anyway. Vampires can't lost that much blood and survive." With that Bakura runs and jumps out the window. Kokoro hurries to the mansion and does it without being seen. Kokoro lays Seto down in his bed. Seto coughs, "Where am I?" Kokoro sighs, "You're in your bed at the mansion. Now I need you to drink." Seto nods slightly appearently not realizing what this entailed. Kokoro takes off his shirt and, using his nail, makes a small slit on his chest. Kokoro lifts Seto up to his chest but Seto turns his head away. Kokoro turns Seto back toward his chest, "Come on if you don't you'll die." Seto closes his eyes and starts drinking.**

**Atemu sets Yugi down on Yugi's couch. Yugi's trembling had increased as more blood seeped out. Atemu's cell phone rings, "Hello?" The sweet English accent floats through the phone, "Atemu listen to me. You have to turn Yugi into a vampire. If you don't the poison Anzu injected into him will cause him to die." Then the line goes out just like that. Atemu glances at Yugi and at that instance makes his decision.**


	13. 12: Changing Sides

Yami Rea: Okay I wrote this chapter in about 3 hours

Yami Rea: Okay I wrote this chapter in about 3 hours. So if it seems a little rushed…it was. But anyway I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I do own Kari and Kokoro. (glad I own Kokoro! YAY!)

Bloody Life

Chapter 12: Changing Sides

Atemu leans down over Yugi and bites his neck. After a few minutes Atemu removes his shirt and makes a slit on his chest. Atemu tilts Yugi up and Yugi begins drinking the blood. After a little while they stop and Atemu lets Yugi rest. But around five that evening Yugi woke up and seemed to be in complete control for being a newborn vampire. Atemu bows his head, "I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean for this to happen." Yugi blinks, "For what…you're a vampire…I remember." Atemu sighs, "Yes and you are too. Anzu almost killed you and I had to turn you. But you seem to be different from the rest. You're in control." Yugi panics, "Where is a mirror?" Atemu half-smiles, "I'll take you to the bathroom." Yugi nods and goes to stand when Atemu picks Yugi up and carries him to the downstairs bathroom. Atemu lets Yugi down in the bathroom and Yugi stares at the reflection.

Yugi's skin seems more porcelain and his eyes a dark amethyst. Yugi's hand trembles slightly as he touches his cheek. Atemu leans to Yugi's ear, "You look amazing…" Yugi gasps and spins around coming face to face with Atemu. "Y-You did this to me? But…how and why?" Yugi stutters. Atemu lowers his head, "Yugi I love you…and when you laid there dying I had to save you." Yugi shakes his head 'no' continuously. Atemu embraces Yugi in a hug, "Yugi please…think this over. I'll give you a room you can stay in." Yugi nods, "Okay…c-can I go to sleep. I'm awfully tired." Atemu smiles, "As you wish." Atemu sweeps Yugi off his feet and carries him upstairs into a room next to his. After Yugi lay sleeping in his new bed Atemu goes to his room and lays down to finally get some rest.

Hazy blue eyes reveal themselves and gaze upon a sleeping vampire. Memories of last night flood Seto's mind. Seto grimaces as he runs his delicate finger down the fine slit on Kokoro's chest. Sturdy arms wrap around Seto and pull him closer. Milky gold eyes meet hazy blue. Kokoro smiles, "Are you feeling any better?" Seto smirks, "Well, I don't think you finished the job." Kokoro grins and captures Seto's lips. They eventually parted and Seto smiles at Kokoro. Kokoro sits up, "you're not going anywhere. Get changed." Kokoro disappears out of the room while Seto gets out of bed. Bandages wrapped around his chest and left leg. While his left pant leg was torn up to his thigh so it could be bandaged. Seto shrugs and walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. Kokoro walks up to Seto with two blood bags. Kokoro hands Seto one while he sinks his own teeth into his own bag.

A quick knock comes to the door. Kokoro tosses his empty bag in the trash and rushes toward the door. Not even bothering to throw a shirt on Kokoro opens the door. Kokoro gasps, "Atemu what are you doing here?" Atemu pushes past Kokoro and moves to the living room. Kokoro shuts the door and hurries after Atemu. Atemu flops onto a seat and Kokoro sits on the couch. Seto strides into the room and sits next to Kokoro who in turn wraps an arm around Seto's shoulders. Atemu nods toward Seto, "What happened?"

Seto sighs, "Back attacked me. But then Kokoro came and saved me." Atemu nods, "I understand…glad you both are okay. But we have a problem. It's about Yugi…I had to turn him…and now he's gone." Kokoro sits straight and shakes his head, "No…why? How did he disappear?" Atemu chuckles darkly, "He hit me. I woke up to people talking." Seto frowns at Atemu, "Anzu…she's back…and you told no one." Atemu stand, "Look I didn't have time. Anzu hurt Yugi where he was on the brink of death so I turned him. I was worn out. But Yugi was talking with Anzu when I awoke and…"

Atemu takes a deep breath, "But when I went in there Anzu was holding Yugi protectively. I tried to get Yugi away but he hit me…hard. Yugi was in much more control than any other newborn. So anyway, I wouldn't let them pass; I didn't want to lose Yugi after I had tried so hard. Anzu had only laughed and told Yugi that I was using him and that she would protect him from me. I tried over and over again to tell Yugi that I could do no such thing and that I love him. Sadly, in the end Yugi sided with Anzu and together they escaped. I have to find Yugi and save him."

Yugi and Anzu run alongside one another until they approach a run down building in the downtown area. Yugi and Anzu slow to a normal pace. Ryo throws the door to the building open and runs over to Yugi. Yugi smiles, "I'm glad you're alright." Ryo nods but glares at Anzu, "Why did you bring him here? Yugi needs to be with Atemu!" Anzu slaps Ryo across the face sending him to the ground. Yugi goes to help Ryo but Anzu picks Ryo up by his wrists. Ryo struggles to free himself but in the end no human can free themselves from a vampire's grip. Anzu claws at Ryo's wrists leaving three thin claw marks across his sensitive skin. Anzu drops Ryo to the hard ground and grabs Yugi's hand. Yugi pulls away, "What…why did you do that?" Anzu smiles, "I heard he was planning on killing you so I had to act." Yugi accepts this, "I'm glad I have such a good friend as you Anzu."


	14. 13: Demonic Vampire

Yami Rea: okay well this is the next chapter and I want to clear up a few questions

Yami Rea: okay well this is the next chapter and I want to clear up a few questions. Many people asked what's wrong with Yugi, is he brainwashed or a spell involved? Well the answer is no, Yugi goes with Anzu do to his own free will. But you have to think this is because Yugi has known Anzu longer than Atemu and Atemu did turn Yugi and well you could say that only made the situation worse. I hope that clears up some of the questions. Now let's find out what happens to poor dieing Ryou and go to the main plot. I will put up a helping list on who wishes to kill who after chapter 14. Just so things are clearer for yall to understand. Don't be afraid to ask a question because many others have the same questions. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I do own Kokoro, Kari, Kaname.

Bloody Life

Chapter 13: Demonic Angel

After Anzu and Yugi walk into the building and shut the door Ryou stands up. He wraps his wrists up into his shirt to slow the bleeding…to slow his unenviable death. Ryou began walking but he only made it a block or so before the blood loss made him fall to his knees in exhaustion. Gentle footsteps walk up behind the injured boy and a hand rests on his shoulder. Ryou looks up and gasps in awe. A woman the age of 25 stood by his side. Her silvery white silk like hair falls to her waist in a loose braid. The woman's golden eyes reflect off the slight glow of her golden highlights. But the crystalline skin gives her away. Ryou whispers weakly, "Y-You're a v-vampire…" The angelic woman smiles, "I'm more than a vampire. I'm your savior." She bends down and picks Ryou up in her arms. The woman's mesmerizing voice calmed Ryou and he believed that for once…he is safe. The abandoned street lights up as the woman disappears with Ryou in her arms.

Kokoro turns to Atemu, "We will run the city and see what we can detect." Seto grabs Kokoro's arm, "But, why leave me here?" Kokoro stands, "Because I said." Seto rolls his eyes and sits back into the couch. Kokoro gestures to the door, "Ready to go Atemu?" Atemu nods and they head out the door. Seto sighs and the doorbell rings. Seto walks over and opens the door to reveal Kari. Seto blinks, "What are you doing here?" Kari pouts, "Why so harsh? Won't you invite me in?" "Oh…oh yes please come in." Seto stutters. Seto ushers Kari in. She moves and takes a seat on the couch and Seto sits in the chair Atemu sat in. Kari places her hands in her lap, "I came here to ask you a question." Seto stands, "Can I get you anything before we talk?" Kari smiles, "Yes…" Seto turns and Kari lunges, thus knocking Seto to the ground with Kari pinning his arms. Kari sits on Seto's stomach, "…I want you." Seto scoffs, "Sorry to disappoint you but the truth it…Kokoro is the one for me, not you!" Kari hisses and bares her fangs. Seto chuckles, "I thought something was up." Kari grins, "If you don't come with me then you'll die in the end." Seto hisses back, "Who in their right mind would turn you?" Kari smiles, "Anzu did, now Master turned Anzu and Bakura." Kari leans closer to Seto's ear, "So what's your answer, honey? I'll forgive you about the past." Seto grins and kicks Kari off. She flies back into the couch. Kari growls, "So you choose him over me? So be it…but you'll regret this." Kari stands and lunges at Seto once more. But Seto dances to the side and grabs Kari's arms, thus locking them behind her back. That's when fangs slip into the side of Seto's neck. Seto's hold on Kari slacks and he falls back into the arms of the enemy. Kari bows, "I'm sorry Master…he refused."

Kokoro and Atemu run side by side, trying to hurry back to the house. Kokoro growls as they near the house, "I should never have left him alone." Kokoro runs to the door and throws it open. Kokoro screams, "Get away from him!" A man of the age 25 stood with Seto in his arms. The man cradles the limp body. Black silk like hair with red highlights fell to his waist in a loose black braid. The man's crimson eyes shine and bring out the highlights. The man laughs lightly, "Now, now Kokoro you promised remember?" Atemu turns to Kokoro, "What's he talking about?" The man shakes his head, "Tsk, Tsk did you not tell anyone?" "No, I haven't…" the distressed Kokoro mutters. The man sighs, "Anyway, I'm Kaname the Demonic Vampire. I have several abilities you regular vampires don't. Like so," Kaname smiles down at Seto, "I can do much more." Kokoro growls, "I'm going to kill you!" Kaname chuckles, "You think I can't break that pitiful blood bond? Ha, all I have to do is make one." Kokoro lunges at Kaname but he disappears with Kari and Seto in a puff of black smoke. Kokoro falls to his knees and pounds the ground. Atemu approaches Kokoro and lays a hand on his shoulder. Kokoro takes a deep breath, "When I first came to the rule of vampires in Domino Kaname told me to be his partner. I denied him and Kaname said that I would pay for my choice." Atemu raises an eyebrow, "But why Seto?" Kokoro chokes back a sob, "Kaname said as payment he would take my mother and sister. Instead I offered up my first love and I thought I had finally tricked him, I mean who can love a monster like me? But anyway apparently I'm the one who was tricked. Maybe its better Seto is gone." Kokoro stand and nods to the door, "Someone's coming…"


	15. 14: Angelic Vampire

Yami Rea: Okay I know this may seem rushed and a little short

Yami Rea: Okay I know this may seem rushed and a little short…but surprisingly enough it is long on my Microsoft Word program. But I haven't been feeling well and all that stuff…which is just oh so much fun! NOT! But anyway hope yall like it. Any flames will be directed to me to keep me warm during the night so I can get over my cold!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But am proud to say that I own Kokoro, Kari, Kaname, and Kira.

Bloody Life

Chapter 14: Angelic Vampire

Within a minute a knock comes to the door. Atemu opens the door to reveal a woman with Ryou in her arms. Atemu narrows his eyes, "Who are you?" The woman smiles sadly, "I am the Angelic Vampire Kira. I have rescued Ryou from death. I'm here to join your side in the fight against my twin brother Kaname." Kokoro growls and Atemu lets her in before he shuts the door behind her. Kira walks over to the couch and lies Ryou down. "Ryou is Bakura's lover so he will soon vow his vengeance against me and fully join Kaname. But just like Kaname, I have powers too," Kira says matter-of-factly. The young boy on the couch sits up and his eyes flutter open revealing honey brown eyes. His snow white hair sways as he rubs the back of his head. Kari smiles Ryou, "How are you feeling?" Ryou smiles, "Well rested thank you. But where am I and what's going on?" Atemu steps closer to Ryou, "You're joining us so we can save Yugi, Seto, and Bakura from Kaname's clutches." Ryou's smile brightens, "Okay then!"

Yugi, Anzu, and Bakura sat at a table in the abandoned manor. Kaname strides in and sits at the head of the table. Entering behind him is Kari who sits down next to Bakura. Kaname smiles at Kari, "You did well, we have Seto." Kari grins and nods, "Thank you master. I only wish to please you now." Kaname turns his gaze to Anzu. Trying not to seem frightened Anzu stares back. Obviously displeased Kaname glares, "You almost killed Ryou. Then to let my sister get a hold of him and turn him? Very poor job Anzu. But you also brought us a comrade, Yugi." Bakura hisses at Anzu, "Why did you do such a thing?" Anzu returns the favor and hisses back, "I had no choice!" Kaname growls at both, "Be quiet! It is none of our faults only my sister, Kira." As the three hiss in agreement Yugi turns to Kaname, "Um…why do you have my boss, Seto?" Kaname smiles, "Come, I'll show you."

With Yugi following Kaname, they walk to Kaname's master bedroom. Seto lay still unconscious on Kaname's master bed. He lay in a peaceful slumber on top of the silk red sheets. The only strange thing is that Seto's hands are tied, with thin rope, behind his back. Kaname walks over to Seto and brushes a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Kaname turns back to Yugi, "Stay in this room and keep him from leaving. He is very confused from who is good and evil. We'll be right back, okay?" Yugi just smiles politely and nods. Kaname leaves to start his mission while Yugi sits in a chair.

After Kari and Kaname had fed they stood aside so the other two could feed. Kaname stars ahead, "You know Kari, it's not Seto's fault…its Kokoro's." Kari considers this for a moment, "I presume…but how will we lead the attack? I can't wait to get my hands around silver haired vampire's neck." Kaname chuckles lightly, "First we need Seto our side." The conversation ends as Bakura and Anzu walk over. "You three patrol the area and at midnight return and report. Now Anzu come back in an hour to pickup Yugi and show him the ropes. I on the other hand, am going back," Kaname orders. The three nod and accept the orders and run off. Kaname slowly walks back to the manor.

A few minutes after Kaname had left Seto woke up. Yugi walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. Seto groans, "Yugi, what are you doing in my house?" Yugi giggles, "This is Kaname's manor. He rescued you." Seto's face falls, "That's right…I remember now." Yugi stares at the floor, "Who turned you?" Seto shrugs, "Well…to be honest, Atemu." Yugi's brows push together, "But then why are you friends with him?" Seto glares back at Yugi, "Why are you friends with Anzu?" Yugi pouts and looks at the floor. Seto sighs, "Look Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused right now." A voice floats into the room, "That's okay I'll clear all the confusion away…leave Yugi." Yugi stands, "Yes Kaname." Yugi leaves and shuts the door behind him. Kaname walks over to Seto and sits on the side of the bed. Kaname smiles, "I am Kaname, Demonic Vampire, and you will be a loyal vampire and stay by my side. So you can either let me break the simple blood bond or I can force it." Seto stares at Kaname in utter horror and Kaname just laughs. "We will begin to break it…" the demonic vampire mutters.


	16. Killing List

Yami Rea: this should make it easier to understand.

Killing Vengeance List:

**Kari **wants to kill **Kokoro** beacuse he took Seto away from her.

**Kokoro** wants to kill **Kaname** for capturing Seto and other reasons that will become known later on.

**Yugi** wants to kill **Atemu** for turning him. Because he believes in Anzu more...for now

**Atemu **wants to kill **Anzu** for taking Yugi away and confusing him into thinking she is his savior.

**Bakura** wants to kill **Kira** because she turned Ryou and he believes in Kaname more. More reasons will be revealed later.

**Kaname** wants to kill **Kira** because of they are Yin and Yang


	17. 15: Blood Bond

Yami Rea: okay sorry it's taken a little while to get this out but…I couldn't think of what should happen next. Thanks to a little imagination and careful planning I have this chapter. I hope you all like it. If not, it's okay with me, I'm just happy with writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do own Kari, Kaname, Kokoro, and Kira.

Bloody Life

Chapter 15: Blood Bond

Kaname strokes Seto's cheek. Seto leans into the touch but turns his head more and bites down onto Kaname's hand. Seto let's go and Kaname pulls his hand back as blood begins to well up and seep out of the fresh wound. Seto's eyes turn a dark, deep blue at the site of blood. Kaname smiles, "Are you hungry?" Not saying a word, Seto closes his eyes and grits his teeth, trying to hold back the urge. Kaname pushes his injured hand against Seto's lips. Not able to bear it any longer Seto sucks the blood from Kaname's palm. After a minute or so, Seto quits and Kaname unties his hands. The blood ceases to flow from Kaname's palm. He lies down on top of Seto, "Ready for the confusion to leave?" Not sure why he does, Seto nods with a blank expression. Kaname smiles, "Then this means that you'll give me something precious in return?" Seto nods 'yes' and Kaname leans his head down to Seto's neck. "I'll destroy the confusion and you'll give yourself to me," mutters Kaname, before he sinks his teeth into Seto's neck.

* * *

The next morning the "good" side sat around the mansion's living room. Kira smiles at each in turn, "This fight is not of just each of your losses, this is of good and evil. The battle will be terrible and gruesome." "But they have more fighters," Ryou cuts in. Atemu dulls, "We need to get them back or we will never win." Kira walks around the room and gives each a motherly hug, "I'm sorry that it has to happen here." Kokoro sighs deeply, "It doesn't matter now, either way this was bound to happen. Now we just have to stop it." Kira nods, "Our first target is Bakura. He is the one that is the strongest besides Kaname, understood?" The loyal vampires nod and murmur 'yes'.

Yugi sat at the huge table waiting for his next orders. Kaname walks into the room with a smile on his face. Yugi smiles as well hoping to keep the mood at a good point. Kaname stops in front of Yugi, "You are to watch him today. This Friday we will host our attack. Seto is more loyal and level headed so you can let your guard down slightly." Yugi nods slowly, "Alright, I won't let you down." Kaname smiles more and walks away. Yugi goes into the room.

Seto sat on the edge of the bed dressed in black pants and boots with a long sleeve black shirt. He looked distressed as he held his head in his hands. Yugi kneels down in front of him, "Well we attack in two days." Seto's head snaps up, "That soon?" Yugi nods in reply as Seto sighs. Yugi raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay?" The brunette shakes his head, "No, I'm not. Kaname has me confused. Part of me wants to be with Kokoro…not him…Do you believe me Yugi?" The younger man smiles, "Don't worry, I know how you feel. Like a voice telling you that you're on the wrong side. Kaname said it would go away with time." Seto pushes Yugi away, "And how can you be sure that Kaname is telling the truth, huh Yugi?" Amethyst eyes gaze at the floor, not wanting to answer. Seto falls back onto the bed, "Look Yugi, there's one thing I know besides the confusion. Atemu loves you deeply. You lived a past life and you were lovers. So don't let Kaname take away your sense of knowing like he has mine."

Yugi stares in shock, "How did you know?" "I've had dreams just like I'm sure you've had," mutters Seto. Yugi nods, "I believe what you say." Seto sighs, "Tonight Kaname is going to take us to my mansion. It's to authorize the great battle and to let anyone change side if they wish." Seto stops for a moment to moan in pain. Yugi sits down on the bed next to Seto, "What do I need to do, Seto?" The troubled vampire inhales deeply, "I want you to switch sides. Then once it's settled I want you to tell Kokoro and them everything. That Kaname has me. It's only a matter of time before I remembered nothing but that I serve the Demonic Vampire and his every whim…that I'm truly sorry."

Yugi slams his fists onto the bed, "Why are you giving up?" Seto closes his now dark blue eyes, "Just do as I've said and figure it out later. Please Yugi; do as I've asked you." Yugi bows his head, "Okay, but I will get you out of here." Yugi leaves as footsteps near the room. Tears roll down Seto's face as Kaname enters the room.


	18. 16: Sorrowful Love

Yami Rea: Sadly this story is also nearing its end. But no worries it will be filled with action…I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kira, Kari, Kaname, and Kokoro.

Bloody Life

Chapter 16: Sorrowful Love

The silver moon sat high in the sky while the clocks stroke midnight. The four vampires ran in formation behind the mighty Demonic Vampire. All cease movement while Kaname knocks on the door. A smiling figure stares at each in turn, Kira invites them in. Kira stands behind Atemu, Kokoro, and Ryou. While Kaname stands behind Bakura, Anzu, Yugi and Seto. Kaname smiles, "You may start it sister." Kira only nods, "Atemu goes first, then Ryou, and lastly Kokoro." Atemu steps back, "I do not switch." Ryou moves behind Kira, "I stay as well, but I wish the dark would come to the light." Kokoro moves back, "I stay…" Kaname chuckles, "Well I'm sure this will be useless, but Anzu you start." Without a doubt Anzu moves behind Kaname. Bakura takes a deep breath, "I choose to switch." Bakura moves over and loops his arm around Ryou's slim waist. Kaname's eyes narrow at Bakura. Yugi glances at Seto. He stood still and his dark blue eyes seemed dull and blank. Yugi moves over to stand by Atemu, "I switch as well." Kaname scoffs, "I don't need you two anyway. Seto come here." Obediently Seto glides over to Kaname. The Demonic Vampire wraps arm around Seto's waist. Kokoro's mouth falls, "Seto, what's wrong with you?" Seto smiles and flashes his fangs, "Nothing is wrong. I want to stay with Kaname." Seto lays his head against Kaname's chest.

Kaname grins, "Seto has given himself to me, mind and body." Kokoro looks toward Seto with horror. Kira lays a hand on his shoulder, "I think this is over. We'll see you in two days for the battle, Kaname, at the edge of town at midnight." Kaname accepts and leaves with Anzu and Seto. As soon as they are gone, Kokoro collapses onto the couch. Crystal tears threaten to fall as he holds his head in his hands. Kira turns to Ryou, "Thank you for letting Bakura see where he belongs." Ryou smiles and Bakura rolls his eyes, "I just want to protect Ryou. Not fight against him." Kira motions up the stairs, "Up there and down the hallway there is a room in the back you two can share." Ryou and Bakura leave and Kira sits down next to Kokoro. Yugi takes a deep breath, "Earlier I was with Seto…and he wanted me to tell you everything." Atemu smiles warmly, "Go ahead Yugi; tell us what Seto told you."

Yugi nods, determined, "He said that he is sorry but Kaname has him mentally and physically as you know. That he believes nothing can help him. Lastly that he loves you very much Kokoro, even though he won't admit it in his current state." Warm crystal tears seep out the corners of Kokoro's eyes. Kira rubs his back, "There is way to save him, Kokoro. If the Demonic Vampire is killed then his victims will no longer be under his control. But what he did to Seto won't erase, yet he will no longer be in a haze of confusion." Kokoro nods while the tears still roll over his perfect features. Atemu takes Yugi upstairs and into a guest room. Once the door is shut, Atemu launches onto Yugi and gives him a big hug. Throwing Atemu off guard, Yugi leans his head up and locks lips with him. Atemu holds Yugi close as the kiss depends. They lie on the bed in each other's arms. Atemu smiles at Yugi, "I love you and glad I finally have you with me. So please, don't leave me again." Yugi pecks Atemu's lips, "I could never leave you ever again. I love you Atemu."


	19. 17: The Battle

Yami Rea: Okay these next two chapters will be short. I'll tell you all that right now. I want to thank all you faithful readers because this story will be ended at chapter 19. I've already got 18 wrote and 19 is the epilogue. So let's get this over with…who wins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kari, Kaname, Kira, and of course Kokoro.

_____________________

Bloody Life

Chapter 17: The Battle

Those two days passes with silence and hopeful thoughts. The clock in the distance strikes midnight as Kira and the team step into the field. She glances at all, "Ryou and Yugi stay back behind the fight at all times since you both are not as experienced. But first if Yugi would you and Ryou mind taking care of Kari? Bakura I want you to go for Anzu. Atemu you are to keep Seto away from Kaname. Once you accomplish this that is when Kokoro and I will take him out." Just at that moment Kaname, Seto, Anzu, and Kari step inside the field. Kaname grins, "It begins sister…"

Within the first minute Bakura has Anzu pinned and begging for mercy. To bad for Anzu, he doesn't care. Bakura tears Anzu to shreds and moves back to protect Yugi and Ryou. With assistance from Ryou, Yugi and he took down Kari in an instant. While two are down Atemu launches at Seto and knocks them both to the ground and they roll away from Kaname. The mind controlled vampire swipes at Atemu and throws him off. Kokoro speeds toward Kaname and knocks both of them off of their feet. Kaname lay still while Kokoro goes to tear him to pieces. Till a solid body collides with Kokoro's and they tumble around on the ground. Kokoro's golden eyes lock onto Seto's emotionless dark blue.

Thin, delicate hands wrap around Kokoro's throat as he tries to shove the figure away. While Kokoro and Seto struggle for dominance, Kaname and Kira battle to the death. Blood spills upon the ground and stains Kira's hands. Kaname gasps as the metallic liquid ours out of the four long, deep slits in his torso. Kaname yells to the wind, "Seto come to my aid." Within a flash of a second Seto plants himself in front of Kaname and bares his fangs.

A sharp fiery pain curses through Seto's back as he collapses to the ground. Kokoro is at his side in an instant but just at that moment Kaname plunges his razor sharp claws into Kokoro's shoulder. The golden eyed vampire cries in pain and falls back down onto the green grass. Seto stands and grabs at his head. "Destroy them my servant, " orders Kaname. Seto groans, "I…stop…I can't…it hurts." The icy eyed male spins and launches his claws into Kaname's chest cavity and continues to claw at him murderously.


	20. 18: Patched Up

Yami Rea: Ha-ha I've finally neared the end. The chapter is short not really even a page on my computer but I've been writing in pen so my writing is bigger on paper and thus I use more paper. Ha-ha It's taken so long and much work but hey finally here. I hate to end it but I can't take it any further. I have too many other things to write. Anyway here's the last real chapter before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do own Kari, Kaname, Kira, and Kokoro (ever noticed they're all Ks I just did)

* * *

Bloody Life

Chapter 18: Patched Up

Kokoro sits at Seto's bedside waiting for him to awaken. Kira had left almost immediately after the battle while Bakura and Ryou returned to their home. Atemu and Yugi returned to Atemu's home. The two ancient lovers had wished Kokoro luck and demanded any new complications and updates on Seto's condition. After tearing Kaname to pieces Seto had passed out right on the spot and hadn't awaked since. Kira had told Kokoro that he still had to fight off the full blood venom. She had added the fact that Seto had suffered a lot and that the mental damages may take longer to heal than the psychical injuries. So now Kokoro sat in solitude except for the unconscious male in the bed.

The distraught vampire began to doze before a weak hand grasps his own. Liquid gold meets ice blue and smiles grew. Seto sits up, "H-How am I free?" Kokoro can't help but grin, "You killed Kaname but then you lost consciousness." Memories flood over Seto and he holds his head in his hands sobbing. His fragile body trembles from the racking sobbing. Kokoro leans forward and embraces his love but Seto only leans away. Kokoro frowns deeply, "What's wrong Seto? Have I done something wrong?" Seto shakes his head, "I betrayed you. I betrayed out love and became his puppet of all things. I'm nothing but filth." Kokoro embraces Seto, "No, now stop that jabber. I don't care what he did to you; you will always be and always are loved by me. In the past, in the present, and in the future I will always love you." Warm tears of joy slide down Seto's cheeks, "I love you Kokoro."

The following two months brought many events. Bakura proposed to Ryou and Atemu had also proposed to Yugi. They would be getting married in less than a year. But at the time being Seto lay on a couch reading an old leather bound book. Soft footsteps walk in and Kokoro kneels down at the side of the couch. "My love, I have brought you a gift," the lunar haired vampire declares. A smile curves onto Seto's lips, "Okay let me see it my silver warrior." Kokoro pulls out a velvet red box and places it in Seto's palm. Full of silent glee Seto opens the box to reveal a gold band with small moonstones around it. His eyes light up as Kokoro takes the ring, "Marry me?" Seto nods happily as his love slides the ring on his finger. The two leap into each other's arms. "Thank you Kokoro…I love you," the cerulean eyed vampire mumbles into the other's neck. "I love you as well," says Kokoro before they come together in a passionate kiss.


	21. 19: Epilogue

Rea: okay this is the epilogue and although it is short I hope it will due. I wasn't sure exactly how to end it since the chapter before kind of ended it there. So…and this is a sequel and I will probably end it here…you'll understand what I mean about the probably when you read! So anyway…the song below is called _Lovers in Japan by: Coldplay_so ya I just thought it. Especially since I left the end open where if I want I can right a sequel to this about the new tasks. But don't wanna give it away. So go read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song below, yugioh, or Japan. I do own Kokoro and Kira.

* * *

_Lovers, keep on the road you're on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even right is wrong_

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day, we are gonna get out

Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Osaka sun  
Ohh ohh...  
Dreaming of when the morning comes

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day the sun will come out

* * *

Bloody Life

Chapter 19- Epilogue

Atemu, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Seto and Kokoro all hug and say good-byes in the crowded airport. Bakura had decided to take Ryou with him to Egypt and start anew. Atemu had suggested that they wait till after the weddings before leaving. So here they are a day after Kokoro and Seto's midnight wedding. The four leave for Egypt knowing in a few years, Kokoro and Seto would come and join them. But for now Kokoro and Seto board a plan for England. Hoping that Kokoro's friend completed pulling the strings to get them there. The lunar haired vampire promised that after five years in England, they could travel to several places and stay for a year or two; Italy, Africa, and America before returning to the place of beginnings…Cairo, Egypt. Living happily and for eternity with each other sounds like heaven on earth. But the battle between the good and bad vampires had begun just as soon as Kaname had hit the ground, dead. No doubt in either of their minds, that a great battle would put an end to all beginnings in Egypt. Knowing since they killed Kaname, once they step foot in Egypt the battles will begin once more. But these battles will always rage till they die. But they believe as long as they are together that, that is all they need to stay strong. Especially since they just found each other, they didn't plan on separating from each other so quickly. Just as long as they stay strong, they'll triumph…and stand together. Let's just hope that these battles don't create any rifts between lovers and friends!


End file.
